


Already Performing Miracles

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother Tony Stark, Brother-Sister Relationships, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: You’re pregnant with Loki’s child, and the last person to know is your older brother, Tony. Unfortunately, you’re not the one to tell him.





	Already Performing Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

You knew that when you began to pursue the God of Mischief that your life was going to be much more difficult.

Constantly sneaking, almost always getting caught, and dealing with Loki’s antics were just the beginning, and having an overprotective older brother made things even worse.

It was only a matter of time before something exploded.

And it finally did.

“You’re pregnant?”

“Shh!” you hushed Bruce. “No one knows except me…and, now, you.”

“The father doesn’t know?”

“Nope.”

“Tony doesn’t know?”

“ _God_ , no.”

Bruce let out a sigh, bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose, “You do realize that neither of the men you are trying to fool are lacking in the intelligence department.”

“But neither am  _I_ , Bruce.”

“That may be true, but they are going to find out eventually. It only took me a few days to put the pieces together. Your sudden disinterest in some of your favorite foods, your frequent trips to the bathroom, and your refusal to consume any quantities of caffeine or alcohol…Plus I’ve seen you sneaking around with Loki.”

“You’re very smart, Bruce. I’m aware, but please keep this under wraps.”

“I won’t tell a soul.”

Apparently, Thor didn’t count as a soul, and Wanda learned by “accidentally” reading Thor’s thoughts. Eventually, Pietro, by some coincidence, acquired the news of your pregnancy, followed by Clint, who had won some bet and this week’s “juiciest gossip, as you Americans would call it." 

Natasha learned within an hour of Clint, and Steve knew by dinner time, offering an excuse when your brother questioned your quick departure to the bathroom. When you passed Vision in the hall on your way to said bathroom, he congratulated you.

"On what?”

“You’re expecting, aren’t you?”

That was the last straw.

* * *

“Do you realize why you are all here?”

Silence. Then a hand.

“Yes, Thor.”

“You are with child.”

“Yes! And somehow, within a single day of Bruce finding out, the whole team knows! Would someone care to explain that to me?”

Bruce averted his gaze, folding and unfolding his legs under your heavy glare.

“What does it matter?” Natasha asked, causing your harsh gaze to meet her bored stare. “Tony’s going to find out eventually.”

“And that is where you are wrong, Natasha! My brother is completely oblivious to–”

_Bang!_

The doors to the conference room slammed open, hitting the walls beside them with enough force to shake the room, and there, standing in the middle of the threshold, was Mr. Tony Stark.

Your brother.

“Who’s the fucking bastard that impregnated you?”

“Excuse m-me?” you feigned innocence. It was the last thing you could do.

“Don’t play dumb with  _me_ , Missy. Wade told me all about today’s little secret, and I want to know who. So tell me. Who is the father?”

Damn that Wade Wilson. You’d kill him the next time he showed his face around here.

“Is it someone here?”

Every man in the room held their breath, despite the fact none had a single hand in conceiving the mass of cells that was now rapidly dividing within you.

But Tony was a force to be reckoned with.

Especially when it came to you.

“Well?”

“I am the father.”

Tony whirled around, and he could not believe it.

“ _Loki_?” he looked at you, his eyes nearly the size of his head. “You had sex with  _Loki_!”

You did not flinch at his infuriated tone, and you did not feel shame under his gaze. You did, however, feel things for Loki that your brother had yet to understand or even experience.

“I did not  _just_  have sex with him.”

Tony’s mouth dropped to the floor, and, behind him, your lover snickered before making his way over to you. He took your hands in his and gave you an assuring smile.

“Are you all right?”

You nodded, unable to keep the corners of your mouth from curving towards the ceiling.

“Well done, Brother,” Thor praised from his seat. “Y/N is a fine choice of a lady.”

Before Loki could respond, your own sibling had gotten over his shock and back into pure rage.

“How long has this been going on?”

“Long enough, I can assure you,” Loki answered for you, turning to face him.

“Do you love her?” Tony questioned between his teeth.

“Well, I–”

“Do you love her?” Tony repeated himself, taking a step towards you and enunciating every word as if Loki could not comprehend them.

Loki turned to look at you, and for a moment, you doubted every second you had spent with him. Every caress. Every promise. 

He had yet to say those three words to you, so it would be no surprise if he denied ever having such a feeling towards you.

“I do, with all my heart,” he leaned in, pressing a kiss to your temple, a bold move to be made in front of your brother.

Tony looked as if he was going to say something but thought better of it, letting out a strangled gasp, “Fine. What done is done, but believe  _me_ , Loki, when I say that I  _will_  kick your immortal ass if you so much as harm a single  _hair_  on my baby sister’s head.”

“I might beat you to that,” Loki smirked at him, somehow knowing that the statement would pacify your brother…for now.

Tony took in a deep breath and released it slowly, his tense muscles relaxing with it, “Alright. Now, if everyone else could leave, that would be great.”

You watched, in slight confusion, as all the Avengers lifted themselves from their seats and filed out of the conference room, leaving you and Loki with Tony.

“Tony…” you whispered, only to be interrupted by him.

“Please, Y/N, I’m trying to remain…calm, and in order to do that, I need to focus on something other than the fact that you are dating and sleeping with the man who once tried to destroy the world.”

You were silent at his outburst, and you could feel Loki holding himself back next to you, his grasp on your hand tightening. He did not like the way your sibling was speaking to you.

“Now, let’s focus on yours and the baby’ health. That’s what is important.”

“I agree,” Loki spoke up, jumping at the opportunity to at least try to get along with his lover’s only remaining family member. 

“Did you know about the pregnancy?”

“Not until a few minutes ago.”

“So we’re on the same page?”

“I suppose so.”

And as you watched Tony and Loki try to find common ground, you thanked the child growing within you. Not even born yet, and it was already performing miracles.


End file.
